Wait Me Here
by Bacchi
Summary: "I'll always come to you. No matter how far, or how hard it is." Shishido said. Silver Pair Oneshot (WARNING: BL, fail, OOC) DISCLAIMER: Takeshi Konomi's Prince of Tennis


**Hello, Bacchi here!**

**It's my first English Fics, hope you enjoy it**

**and also, I apologize if it's not really good story or failed**

**I always open for critics and suggestion .**

* * *

It's the beginning of March.

And time for the graduation day.

No exception for all the Hyotei regular seniors, Atobe, Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido, and Jirou.

And there he was, Ohtori Choutarou, getting caught in accute influenza, trapped in his own bedroom when he supposed to be waiting for his senpais to congratulate them and bid them farewell, along with a 'good luck' line, something like that. He coughed heavily. He felt feverish and his head was really in a sharp pain, and all he could do was just staring unfocusedly at the window, looking through the glass. It's such a nice, shiny day. Along with such thin remainings of snow which almost melt and buds that seemed ready to bloom, signs that the spring has already come. He loved to see that scenery from his house. The change of winter to spring, and not many people there because it's a rush hour. People were busy with their works and school. He could feel the warmth of the sunshine went to his entire body, as if trying to serve him as a blanket to keep him warm. He wanted to keep looking at the window, but the brightness of the sunshine that escaped through his window was too much for him to bear. His head started to hurt again, and so he sighed and decided to stare at the ceilings, reminiscing everything that happened in all of those wonderful years along with his senpais, from middle school until their last journey in high school.

He remembered how hard they trained together and struggled to be the champion. How all of their struggles were crushed when they lose to Seigaku. He remembered how they're never give up and decided to be united again in high school to continue their struggles. He remembered his senpais, Atobe-buchou who always being narcisstic person but always can prove what he says, Oshitari-senpai who is a genius but sometimes saying stuffs that he doesn't understand like love and else, Gakuto-senpai who always being noisy and funny, and often entertains everybody with his acrobatic moves, Jirou-senpai who really likes to sleep but always can get himself become full spirited in the match whenever he is being needed.

And also Shishido-san.

The person that he treasures most. His best friend. His double partner.

And also his love.

He remembered the moment when he helped that blue-capped senpai to get his position back as a regular. All of those matches they faced together. How they spend their time together, inside and outside the tennis court. How he tried his best to hide his feelings to his senpai.

He remembered how Shishido suddenly confessed to him, in one of those starry night after practice.

How he made that silver haired boy cried in happiness because after such a long time he liked his senpai, their feelings finally become mutual.

How he kissed him softly when he saw those tears.

His appearance, his personality, always getting easy to be angry but will immediately become softened, just for his beloved one.

And today those moments will end.

Suddenly his eyes were brimmed with tears.

They would be separated. They would choose their own ways for the future. He wouldn't be able to see them anymore. And more importantly...

He wouldn't be able to see Shishido-san anymore.

He just heard from his girl classmates those rumors about Shishido-san will go to Hokkaido for his university. Some even said that Shishido-san will try his luck to study abroad. Many people too said that he will continue to study in Hyotei University.

_You should always pursue your dreams, Shishido-san. I think your life will be beautiful if you can take those path that you desire most. You know what, Shishido-san? That kind_ _of life is what I always hope my lover would take._

_Don't worry about me, Shishido-san. I'll always be with you, whichever path you take._

Choutarou always said those things to Shishido. He really wanted to support his lover whichever path he'll take, he really mean it.

But at the same time, he's burdened by the thoughts of being separated from his beloved senpai.

Choutarou could never ask him directly. He's too afraid with the answer. He couldn't even asked his other senpais. Everytime they talked about it, he decided to just walked away and continued training or with another reasons like music club practices or family problems. He knew that he's just being coward. But he just couldn't stand the fact that they will not be together anymore.

He sobbed quietly. He couldn't even say goodbye to his beloved senpai. He wouldn't even know where he'll go after this. He just got stuck there, uselessly sobbing over everything.

Suddenly there're knocking sounds from his window, distracting his thoughts and made him turn his head to that direction, and what he saw was successfully surprised him.

One of his window had already opened, and Shishido-san was sitting on its frame, smiling at him.

"Oi." he said. His deep, manly voice made the silver haired boy's face blush. His cheek that already became red because of the fever became even redder. His brown-colored eyes were widened in surprise.

"Shishido-san..." He called weakly. The owner of the name came down and sat on the side of Choutarou's bed, touching the younger one's forehead softly.

"You have a really bad cold. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Mm..." Choutarou nodded, along with a smile.

"But..., Shishido-san, the ceremony..."

"Naaah, I skipped right after I received my certificate. It's not really that important anyway." Shishido showed a roll of paper in his right hand.

"Besides..., I want to tell you something important." Shishido's face became serious. Choutarou knew what's this conversation about, and he's really afraid to know about it. But it's all too late. He couldn't escape anymore.

"You know..., I feel that everytime I want to tell you this, you'll run away as if you didn't want to know anything about it." Shishido sighed. "So..., I decided..., with my own discretion, and took a step based on that. Well, the thing is..., you know that I want to be an archaeologist or researcher specialized in the study of humanity. And..., you always said yourself that I have to pursue my dream. So..."

Shishido pulled something out from his pocket and gave it to his kouhai.

"Well, I decided not to disappoint you. Here, it's my id for my university." Choutarou received it and looked at it.

_Kyoto University_

_Shishido Ryou_

_Student id xxxxxxx_

The silver haired boy widened his eyes, unbelievably surprised and happy at the same time. His beloved senpai has became a student in such a prestigious university and also became one step closer to his dream. As expected, Shishido-san will never disappoint him.

But at the same time, those thoughts of being separated and else once again haunt Choutarou.

Maybe it's not that far compared to Hokkaido or somewhere outside Japan. But still, it's pretty far away. They will rarely meet with each other. They'll be separated in quite a long time.

But he also realized that he's the one who always says to Shishido for always pursuing his dream, no matter how far they will be separated. His feelings will never change, anyway.

And those words were backfired at him.

He's really afraid right now. He didn't want to be separated from his lover, but at the same time he wanted the best for him.

And after such a long pause, Choutarou decided to just keep all those feelings and congratulate his lover.

"Congratulations, Shishido-san! I'm really happy for you, I really do!" Choutarou smiled widely at his senpai.

"Yeah, thanks Choutarou..." Shishido smiled back at his kouhai. "But..., once again..., are you..., really okay with this...?" Shishido asked.

Finally, with those words came out from Shishido's mouth, all of those tears that he tried hard to hold back when Shishido came, started to come out for the second time, surprising his senpai.

"Ah, s-sorry..." Choutarou started to wipe his tears, which was a pretty useless effort because more tears are dripping.

And at that moment, without any warnings or sayings, their lips were joined.

Their kiss was soft, deep, and long, just a kind of kiss that Choutarou likes. He never like such a brutal and hasty kiss, although sometimes they did it because that kind of kiss is what Shishido likes. But Shishido, no matter how much he wants to do it, always give his best shot to show how he loves Choutarou in the way that silver haired boy likes.

"Shi-Shishido-san..." Choutarou called weakly after their lips separated. His visions were blurred with tears. And his beloved senpai started to kiss the lower part of his eyes, as if he tried to erase those tears with his kisses, before giving him another kiss on his forehead and hugged him. He let Choutarou's head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll come back every week." Shishido whispered to the younger one's ear. "No matter how far, or how busy I am, I'll come. That's a promise. I'll also text you and call you everyday."

The younger one's face blushed even more, and more tears came out from his eyes.

"Un..., I'll be waiting for you here, always. That, too, is a promise." Choutarou's voice was trembling, but full of determination. He'd already decided, for the sake of his love. And with those words came out from his love, like a spell, Shishido pulled out their hug and once again, kissed him.

"Shishido-san..., are you...crying?" Choutarou asked after their lips separated for the second time. It's not really visible, buut he knew the trace of tears appeared on the edge of his senpai's eyes.

"D-don't look!" Shishido looked away and immediately started to wipe them, then chuckled.

"Hah..., this is so lame..."

And finally, Choutarou knew that he's not the only one being burdened by those feelings. He smiled weakly and pecked his lover on the cheek.

"I love you, Shishido-san. I'll always do."

Shishido turned his face to his kouhai, and hugged him again for many times.

"I know." he said softly. "I love you too."

And with those words, for the first time Choutarou felt better and lighter.

He didn't feel as nauseous as before.

And more importantly, he didn't feel those fears of being lonely anymore.

Because he knew, that no matter how far, or how long they're separated

His beloved senpai will always hug him and kiss him like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
